For I Will Always Love You
by kaceyizzalee
Summary: Dyson side of the story on how he lost his love and gained it back and how painfully he has to watch Bo suffer slowly everyday. Now we get to see the insight by Dyson instead of Bo. Yes there is some sexual explicit details between the two characters.
1. Chapter 1

Admitting to Bo was one thing but watching her was worse. Dyson yes did tell Bo that he can no longer love her and yes Dyson did get into a relationship with ciara where he had continuously had sex with but it was unsatisfying. Only one could curve his hunger, his desire, his fire, make him turn to a loving forceful passionate angry at times wolf in the hot steam of glorious sex that made him felt like he struck the lottery every time he thrust into her warm hot wet sex that was tight as button and seemed to fit perfectly around him like a tight glove that felt so good at each pump teasing him even though he had already physically entered into the depths of her velvet core that longed for her mate. Sleeping with ciara didn't make him sleep with ciara it only made him want Bo even more though he had given up his love her willingly to let her survive to ensure she wouldn't die and leave him in a world where he now has to live in. playing tricks with himself that the woman he is sleeping with now is indeed bo when yet deep down bo is sleeping with another person. He missed carving her appetite, he missed the feeling have having his chi go into her, he missed the faces he made when she reach to her peak and yet he would take it away from her teasing her until she reached to another level of high. "dyson." Ciara shouted making dyson realize what he was doing finishing his stroke and bring him back to looking at ciara instead of imagining Bo. Dyson knew he was making a mistake but he couldn't bear to be in a relationship with bo when he find it unfair that she would try her hardest for them when he couldn't do the same for her and that broke him to his core to the point he wanted to rip the norns throat out. Dyson couldn't stand always seeing Bo and in her eyes would show hurt, tiredness, confused, lost and troubled at the same time. He knew bo was getting tired getting weaker and it worried him in his mind yet in his heart he felt nothing about it. Bo didn't deserve this, Bo deserved to be happy and needed to be happy everything facing her mother trying to figure out who she is and where she belongs and even though with her best friend kenzi she had hope and when she had dyson she felt happy and in love with someone she trusted with a man she would do anything for only to be hurt by him and now she was broken and torn between two worlds. Being in kenzi body he was kenzi saw and he felt his heart breaking a part of him felt happy that he could feel the love for Bo everything and when the memories hit he wanted fall down on knees and couldn't believe that bo was hurting more then he thought. The memory of kenzi waking up to wake bo up from her nightmare, holding bo she sobbed and admitted how much she missed him and worse kenzi drilling to make sure bo had feed. His succubus the light of his life his one true mate wanted to be held by dyson like he use to and so did dyson longed to hold her and inhale her sweet vanilla nutmeg scent with just the right touch of lilac. She became his addiction the day he first met her the time they first kissed she was his and she didn't even know it, she never knew from the time he was told about her he wanted to protect her and even though he didn't know what she looked like he prepared himself to protect her and once he found her he swore he would never let her get hurt that she would be under his care that he will do anything for her as long as it means her safety.

Two nights now and dyson felt like he was in a routine and it bored him, he missed the surprise the shock everything that would send him into always thinking he missed it. Looking at ciara who was already knocked out from sex he grabbed his things and left his loft for he has work in about six hours but started creating this routine where he would check on bo just for a little bit to see what she was up to. Finally reaching to the home he saw a car he did not recognized and started searching the license plate but stopped as he heard a man's grunting and moan. Dyson quickly climbed up the tree to Bo's room and hid behind the branches in the darkness where he grind his teeth in anger seeing a man position bo in a doggy style and was penetrating her. Dyson forced himself not to move for he wanted to pull him off of her but looked at Bo who didn't make a single moan or expression of pleasure. The guy finished and bo smiled gratefully as she helped the guy change and left. He watched bo wipe a few tears as she heads to the bathroom to bath listening to her cry as he sighed. Dyson waited a while to Bo settled down in her bed before he entered through her window making Bo jump up in surprise "dyson what are you doing here?" he looked at her while she tried to cover her naked body.

"Bo."

"You shouldn't be here." She whispered he saw the hunger in his eyes for Bo refused to feed of the guy she had just slept with.

"You need to feed bo." Walking forward to her Bo turned away from him.

"I am fine thank you very much."

"Bo you are going to accidentally feed on kenzi and probably kill her." dyson pulled bo towards him "I can't let you hurt yourself."

"You have ciara worry about her." She hissed and separated herself but she ended up falling on the floor. Dyson picked her up and lays her on her bed as he quickly took his clothes off.

"Bo you need this."

"No," she muttered "dyson." He shushed her softly.

"Just eat bo." He whispered into her ears as he kissed her lips while his hands roamed all over her body like they once did. Bo knew she should be pushing him off of her but she couldn't nor did she want to, it was dyson for crying out loud. "dyson." She moaned when his mouth touched her breast and his fingers slid down between her legs teasing her bundle of nerves as his finger started too entered into her velvety warmth. She arches her back as not only does she feel the wonderful feeling of his strong fingers but his tongue was flicking her nipple. Finally done with teasing her he plundered into her hearing bo screaming his name and moaning is the sweet sound of music to his ears. He went faster pumped harder growled and moan and growled even more. The faces she was making was enjoyable until she took control resting on top of him and she started slamming herself onto him as Dyson grabbed her hips and slammed her down to him harder and fasting sending her in a flow of over whelming pleasure that took over her body "dyson…gasp….oh…..gasp….my….gasp…faster…gasp….harder…aaahhhh." in every word she gasped finally making his final thrust he shoved himself into her releasing his load as Bo became high and lost on her sexual high she rested her head on his chest "dyson I know you don't want to hear this but I love you." Dyson lifted her head up to look at him and deeply he wanted to say I love you back to her but he couldn't.

"bo." She covered his mouth "I just want to tell you." She muttered and rolled off his body onto the side of her bed. Dyson pulled her into him and kissed the back of her head.

"Bo like I said I never regret losing my love for you. But I do regret knowing that you are hurt because of it. I never meant for you to get hurt."

"Well that is something I can't ignore. No matter what I will always get hurt dyson." She smiled weakly at him and turned away "I won't say anything I promise." Bo muttered as dyson started getting dressed.

"I have to go to work. I guess I'll see you at the Dal." Bo turned to look at him.

"Yeah I will see you there." Dyson looked at her and kissed her lips.

"I need to tell you something I kept from you." Bo looked at him confused but listened in anyway "I went to the Norn to give her my wolf I was willing to become human in order to protect you but instead she took my love for you." Bo cocked her head back in complete surprise.

"You were willing to become human." Tears fell down her eyes as she kissed dyson again before he would leave her bed once more.

"I can't be with you bo, I can't let you love for both of us it wouldn't be fair and I know it will be so complicated for the both of us I didn't want to let you feel overwhelmed by all of this it would only make things become worse for you and I couldn't do that to you." Before bo said anything he got up to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

(If you are confused about chapter two I am sorry for I have re-edited chapter one and may just took things out making this story a lot more better. )

Bo hasn't shown up to the Dal for weeks and maybe things became complicated and confusing when it came to Bo. Dyson started thinking maybe he should go check on Bo again but all of that changed when Bo walked in with Kenzi. Once he looked a bo he couldn't help but remember the passionate feelings he had for her. "The wolf man and the screaming siren alarm whistler what's up." Kenzi always found a nickname for them as Bo just ordered tea and rested her head on the board as if she was drunk and sleeping it off.

"So what's wrong big mama since lil mama is doing all the talking." Bo looked at him and sighed.

"I kind of just got out of a relationship with someone who was dark fae and now I am getting drunk."

"Dark fea." Dyson and hale questioned her at the same time.

"Well I didn't know he was until I found out but I still stayed with him for a while but gosh am I going to miss the sex okay because I end up not being able to walk the next day." Dyson couldn't feel anything about it but in his mind he was remembering what he would do and how he would feel about it when it comes to Bo and hanging with the dark fea will having sex with a dark fae.

"So what are you upset about you broke up with him."

"Yeah I did but that means no more sex and that sex was a hell of a holy shit sex. The mother of all loads of sex the sexy that made me recover but needed a wheelchair sex. The sex that made me felt like I was on cloud nine for seven days of sex, The sex that was like fuck it let the world see sex. The sex I wouldn't mine fucking on top of a roof while the car is moving sex. The sex that was the official catch phrase of the kool-aid Oh Yeah sex. Who is the hell is going to give me that sex." Bo slammed her head on the board real hard but didn't even mutter to complain about it "I miss that sex." Bo cried as dyson couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Isn't dyson the one that gave you those things?" Bo looked at hale while ciara kept silent feeling upset at what she had just heard.

"Well apparently the wolf man did not make bo act like this." Kenzi answered "bo come on it's not like you not going to find another guy who you can have a relationship with and have amazing crazy wild sex with."

"No I won't." kenzi looked at her confused

"He is upset that I broke up with him."

"Then why did you break up with him?" hale asked confused.

"I broke up with him because he wanted me to join dark fae which I don't clearly see the point I don't want to join neither sides I love not being on any side but I also love fucking either side and not be bothered to join a side." Hale gave her that oh expression and then took a shot. Upon dyson hearing this he knew Bo wouldn't be sleeping with the guy because they would still be together and two he knew that he should be angry and yell at bo like a mad would but he couldn't even muster the feeling of anger. In his mind he cared but his heart was another story and that was something that left him confused. Ciara wrapped her arms around his torso as he held her with one hand while hale saw it at the corner of his eye but shrugged it off because he did not want to see it so he turned his head away.

"Well come on big mama lets have some fun." Bo looked at him and sighed.

"That would be fun."

"I will let you drive my Lamborghini." Dyson cocked his head back.

"You don't let anyone drive your car not even me." bo looked at him with a smile then turned back to hale.

"That makes it fun." She clapped her hand as kenzi and bo quickly followed after hale but now dyson wants to know how in the world would his best friend let his ex drive his car without letting him drive it first now that left dyson with a what the fuck moment.

Finally back home dyson text kenzi if everything was alright but sadly he was left with no reply from kenzi and he sure didn't want to text bo because that would be really odd and complicated between them since they are not even talking about the last time they had even had sex. What was dyson to do at this time even if he had sex with ciara he would only be remembering sex with Bo and pretty much thought about screwing her instead of screwing ciara. Dyson dose care about her but he shouldn't seem to forget Bo and that was what left things to be so complicated with him and it should have aggravated him to the core. Ciara excused herself informing she has a client meeting she has to go to and gives him a kiss and he kisses back but once again the kiss wasn't from bo. The only reason why he still stayed with ciara is because in his mind he was trying to move on and he has little feelings for her but it wasn't enough and he sure couldn't go back to bo for he felt it wasn't right to be with her and have no emotions what so ever for her and that would only cause more problems.


End file.
